This invention relates to a clamping device of extreme simplicity and high effectiveness which can also be quickly and easily applied. The clamping device of this invention is particularly useful for securing seats in those environments where it is desirable that the seat be at times removable for purposes of cleaning, such as in train coaches, airplanes and buses, or simply where it is desired to provide greater load carrying space as with automotive van type vehicles.
At the present time such removable seating arrangements are secured to the vehicle floor by bolts, and when it is necessary to remove or replace such seats considerable time and labor are involved. Accordingly, while removable seats have long been provided they are generally difficult to remove.